Whether You Like It or Not
by The Outlaw Witch
Summary: Takes place after 1x10, When the Gun Goes Bang, Bang, Bang. Special Agent Gabriel Dean sits at Detective Jane Rizzoli. What are his thoughts while he's waiting for her to wake up? OSO!


Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles; I leave that to Tess Gerritsen.

Special Agent Gabriel Dean sat at Detective Jane Rizzoli's bedside for the past five hours. He sat down in the chair looking at her-just looking at her. He wondered why he was so lovesick over her when it was plain easy to tell that she wasn't ready for a relationship. He was going to worry whether she liked it or not-like now for instance.

Gabriel was only here now because Dr. Maura Isles still had the head to call him ten hours earlier to tell him what had happened to Jane and her brother, Officer Frank Rizzoli, Jr. When he and Maura were on the phone, he could hear the tears in her voice and that had ultimately made the decision for him to make the trip to Boston.

Gabriel could barely remember the trip to his home, then to the airport, and then to Boston. He could only remember being worried for Jane whether or not she was going to live or she was going to die.

Jane's parents, Angela and Frank Rizzoli, and Maura had been going back and forth between her and her brother, so he had the awkward pleasure of meeting her family. He got the sense that her father was going to keep his eyes on him, so he decided that he was going to watch his step.

The only reason why Gabriel was alone now was because the doctor made them go down to the cafeteria and get some food. He had declined because the thought of food made him nauseated.

Maura came into the room holding a brown paper bag. "How's she doing?" she asked.

Gabriel looked up at Maura's voice. "Still unconscious," he told her and then spied the brown paper bag. "I told you I'm not hungry."

"Gabriel," Maura said with a sigh. "You need to eat. You most likely haven't eaten since my phone call." She passed him the food.

Gabriel took it with reluctance. He opened it to see that there was a tuna sandwich with potato chips and soda. "Thanks."

"No problem," Maura replied. "You won over her mother."

Gabriel gave a small smile. "That's not who I'm worried about," he said.

"Her father just wants her happy," Maura said. "They were arguing about it in the cafeteria. When Jane finds out that I called you, they will be hell to pay."

"But you risked it," he said.

Maura had stood over him, but now sat on the bed taking care with her friend's legs. "I did," she said. "I've never seen her with a guy the way I've seen her with you."

Gabriel looked over at her. "Is that code for 'be careful or you'll regret it'?" he asked.

"Threatening an FBI agent is against the law," Maura informed him. "So I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed. "Point taken."

"What FBI agent?" they heard a weak voice from the bed.

"Jane?" Maura said.

Jane slowly opened her eyes and focused on Maura as she blinked a few times. "Maura?" she said.

"They were able to get the bullet out," Maura replied, "but if you scare me again."

"I got the idea from you, so it's your fault as much as it is mine," Jane said. "How's Frankie?"

"In the next room," Maura said. "He'll be fine too. I just checked in on him before coming back in here."

"Ma and Pa are with him?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded. "They've been back and forth between the two of you," she informed her. "Jane, Gabriel's here too."

Jane looked over and saw him. "Hi," she said and then looked over at Maura. "I already know you called him."

Maura kept quiet.

"Jane," he said. "I'd have heard about the Boston Police Department being invaded and officers who were there had died or injured eventually. Maura just sped up the process. Whether you like it or not, I'd have come anyway." He took Jane's hand and squeezed. He looked over at Maura. "Would you give us a minute?"

Maura got up. "I'll just go check on your brother, Jane," Maura replied and walked to the door. She opened the door, walked out, and closed the door behind her.

Gabriel stroked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I find that I'm going to worry about you whether I'm in your life or not, Jane," Gabriel replied. "You can tell yourself different, but it's not the case."

"How'd she get your contact information?" Jane asked.

"I gave it to her," Gabriel replied.

"You two have been talking behind my back?"

"I was just concerned about your wellbeing after dealing with Hoyt, Jane. She knew that I would want to know. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same for her."

"I hate logical arguments," Jane stated.

Gabriel laughed. "You should also know that I'm being transferred here in Boston," Gabriel said. "I had it with waiting, Jane. I was about to pick up the phone to call you when the phone rang in my hand when Maura called."

Jane just stared at him.

"We'll figure out, Jane," he said, "because you're the one I want." Gabriel stroked her face. "Will you just let me in a little bit?"

Jane looked at him and knew that nothing that he had said or could have asked had been more perfect. "Slow," she said. "Probably as slow as my recovery."

Gabriel smiled and brought her hand to his lips. "Your ribs are really sore, aren't they?" he asked.

"I shot myself to protect myself and everyone else from getting hurt," Jane replied. "Serve and protect."

Outside the room, Maura heard the whole conversation and smiled. She knew she had done the right thing by calling Gabriel. Now to see if she could clean up her own love life.


End file.
